Diamond in the Rough
by Shmandabell
Summary: Nick and Judy go undercover in a black market operation. But this is dangerous business. Will Nick's old habits die hard? And can Judy contain her wild side? And will new-found feelings get in the way of closing the case? A little bit of humor, a little bit of romance, and did I mention the gentlemen's club?
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 1: Undercover**

Nick Wilde watched as his partner bounced into the room. Ears high, eyes bright, and nose twitching, Judy Hopps was always eager to get a new assignment. Or any assignment. Somehow that perky little bunny even got excited about being a meter maid. Nick smiled and shook his head, sometimes he just couldn't see how she was always able to stay so optimistic.

"Hey there, partner! Ready for case assignments?" Judy asked, climbing onto the chair next to him.

"I don't know Carrots, Bogo's been eyeing me today. I'm suspecting we're just going to be trying for the ticket quota again." Nick said, looking at Judy's plump face. Something in him wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek. Surprised, Nick shoved the thought out of his head. He's already stereotyped as a fox, no reason to make it worse with a conduct charge.

"He's probably just ticked that you beat him at cards again on Friday night," Judy chuckled, "he thinks you've cheated, and you know how stubborn he gets when he thinks something's fishy." Nick started to laugh, then looked baffled.

"Wait, how did you know about the card game?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Bogo and I take a class together on Saturdays" Judy said cautiously. Bogo would definitely not want Nick to discover that secret. Judy snickered at the thought. Nick caught Judy's laugh and wondered what she wasn't telling him. _What kind of class? She's smiling over it, is there something going on between them?_ Nick cringed at the thought of Bogo the giant Ox, having a thing for his tiny bunny partner. Judy would never go for Bogo. Right?

Nick spent so much time thinking about what Judy and Bogo did on Saturdays that by the time he snapped out of it, Bogo was assigning parking duty. Nick looked at Judy when their names weren't called to see if he had missed their assignment, but she looked just as confused.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, my office, now." Chief Bogo added. Judy turned to Nick.

"What did you do now?" she teased. Nick racked his brain. Did Bogo find out about the raccoon incident? Impossible. Nick shrugged his shoulders and followed Judy to Chief Bogo's office. _Has Judy's tail always looked so soft and fluffy?_ Nick wondered, averting his eyes.

"Close the door Wilde." Bogo ordered. Nick closed the door, taking the opportunity to compose himself while his back was turned. Spinning on his heel, Nick coolly took a seat. _Calm and collected, be aloof._

"Whatever Nick did, I'm sure it was an accident this time!" Judy blurted. Bogo raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"Normally, I'd agree with Judy, but whatever I did it wasn't me. Unless it's about the raccoon, in which case I was totally within reason to-"

"No, for once Nick, this isn't about you. But you can tell me about that raccoon later." Bogo interrupted. "A new case has come to my attention, that I believe the two of you are best suited for. Victor Clawhauff is a notorious black market thief and merchant." Bogo slid a picture across his desk. Looking over Judy's shoulder, Nick saw a large, muscular, badger in an expensive suit. The picture was taken from far away, but Nick could tell that the picture was showing a transaction of most likely illegal dealings. "We believe Victor has a new target." Another picture was provided, this time of Arthur & Gale's Diamonds. "A&G Diamonds just received a very special shipment, one that must remain confidential. Sources lead us to think that Victor's next target is this shipment. I want the two of you to be stationed at A&G as security for the safe." Bogo said. Just then the phone rang.

"Go for Bogo. What?" Bogo's face went pale. "Ok, so what's the new plan?" a long pause, as Bogo wrote on a piece of paper. "Ok, and what will my team be doing? Hmm. I think this will work. Ok, I'll let them know." Bogo hung up the phone. "Change of plans. You two are going undercover."

Nick's jaw dropped. Judy looked excited. Bogo looked nervous. "A&G Diamonds was just robbed." Nick felt his stomach twist.

"Something else happened though, didn't it?" Nick questioned. Bogo closed his eyes.

"The owners, Arthur and Gale were in the store. Arthur's in critical condition in Zootopia General. I'm afraid his wife, Gale, didn't make it." Nick looked at Judy. Her ears lay flat; her face was of shock. Nick began to reach for her hand, to reassure her, but before he could, she shook herself and clenched her fists. Her body language said courage and composure, her eyes said her body lied.

"What can we do to catch this badger?" Judy said, voice steady and determined. Nick admired her strength with a new light. Maybe pride, or affection?

"One second," Bogo held up a finger, as the printer started printing. "Barb just sent up the updated files," Bogo grabbed, and sorted through the papers, and handed a stack across the desk. "Those first two pages are your new aliases, Nick, your paper's on top so we'll start with you," Nick looked down at the first page. The name Nathaniel (Nate) Padden was displayed next to his picture. "Due to your con artist background, you're going undercover as part of Victor's crew. How are you at finance?"

"Under the circumstances of self-incrimination, I'm going to answer that question by not answering." Nick said pointedly at Bogo. Yes, he dabbled in illegal buying and selling before he met Judy.

"Good cause Victor will be looking for a new fence." Bogo made the mistake of adding the word new. Judy caught it.

"What do you mean _new_ fence? What happened to the old fence?" Judy asked skeptically. Nick looked to Bogo for an answer.

"Erm… if you pull out that back page you will see what happened to the past fences, but I'd advise not looking if you have a weak stomach." Bogo said. By the time he gave the warning, it was too late. Judy had already grabbed the page. She paled, and Nick thought he saw the paper quivering in her hands. She looked up from the paper to Nick. Nick had never seen such emotion and pain in her eyes as she looked at his face.

"Hey, Carrots, give me the paper!" Nick said with a nervous chuckle. Judy took in a sharp breath when he used her nickname. She shoved the paper back at Bogo. "Hey!" Nick exclaimed.

"It's not a good idea for you to see that, it could affect your performance." Judy stated matter-of-factly. Nick scowled. He grabbed Judy's alias page and read it out loud, as Bogo put a hoof to his forehead.

"Judy Hopps, AKA Isobel Forester. Exotic dancer-"

"EXOTIC WHAT?" Nick and Judy turned to Bogo, searching for an explanation.

"Victor uses a gentlemen's club as a cover for his business. Private dances are a good cover for the transfer of money. And since Judy has experience in this area, she'd be able to go in as one of the dancers." Bogo explained. Judy started blushing.

"Excuse me, Judy has _experience_ in exotic dancing?" Nick nearly passed out. Sweet little innocent Judy, as an exotic dancer?

"She pole dances." Chief Bogo stated. Nick stared at Judy open mouthed. Judy, still turning red, explained.

"I take pole dancing classes on Saturdays. It's actually a really good workout. Uses a lot of core strength. Honestly, you should consider trying it." Judy said, turning less red. Nick was in shock, and trying to imagine Judy twirling on a pole, he couldn't picture it. Nick sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. Bogo continued to explain the case, Nick continued to remain in shock. Judy listened intently. Finally, Bogo finished.

"Any questions?" Nick shook his head.

"Just one," Judy ventured, "Do our aliases know each other? Or should I pretend I've never met him?"

"Your aliases must have a history together, but not recent so as to avoid suspicion. The two of you can come up with the story. It needs to be believable, because if one of you is in some kind of trouble, the other needs to be able to get you out of the situation, without causing suspicion." Bogo stated, gathering the papers, and handing them in a folder to Judy. "Now get out of my office, I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon to get you ready." Nick and Judy got up to leave.

"So Carrots, let's go invent our past!" Nick offered Judy his arm, rolling her eyes she linked arms and headed out of Bogo's office.

"See you in class Saturday Judy!" Chief Bogo called after them before realizing what he just gave away. Nick cackled until out of the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 2: Rewriting History**

 _So Nick knows you pole dance. It's no big deal, right? It's not like he doesn't have his secrets. The card games, the cons, the sad childhood, the raccoon incident…which he doesn't know you know. You're friends and partners, nothing else._ Judy splashed some water on her face and blotted it with a towel before turning back to the mirror. She took a deep breath, then heard a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Miss Judy Hopps!" Called a familiar voice. Judy took one last look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, she walked through the bedroom into the main section of her new apartment, and opened the door. Nick was standing there, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, holding a large paper bag. Judy briefly acknowledge to herself how attractive he looked with the mischievous eyes and confident behavior. She could've slapped herself for thinking such a thing, especially after him mussing up the fur on her head as he walked in. "Nice place you got here Carrots, especially without the boxes!" Nick snickered as he put the bag down on the coffee table. Judy stepped into her kitchenette and rummaged through her cabinets for glasses.

"What do you want to drink?" Judy asked, pulling out two cups.

"Got any wine?" Judy cast a backwards glance at Nick, he was now sitting on the couch, pulling out containers of Chinese food. He knew she had wine, he gave her a bottle as a housewarming gift. With a sigh she put the cups back and grabbed two wine glasses. She moved to a different cabinet, and peered into it. The bottle was placed two shelves too high, undoubtedly Nick's fault. She reached up, raised onto her tiptoes. She still couldn't reach. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her back. An arm covered in ginger fur reached over her and grabbed the bottle. Judy turned around, and found herself staring directly at Nick's chest. Looking up, she was met with his light smile. Judy fought the urge to get on her toes again and plant one on him. Quickly she ducked under his arm, grabbing the bottle on her way. She took a deep breath and began pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Thanks." Judy mumbled. She felt ashamed for needing help reaching the shelves.

"Anytime Carrots!" Nick said cheerily. Judy walked with Nick to the couch and set the glasses on the table before sitting down. Nick handed her a container and chopsticks. Judy opened the paper box to the comforting aroma of vegetable lo mein. "So, how do Nate and Isobel know each other?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow while he shoved some noodles in his mouth. A few hung out and Nick slurped them up, Judy couldn't help but smile.

"Well I think the obvious story is that Nate scammed Isobel with one of his cons." Judy stated, sure that her plan would work. Nick hesitated.

"There's one problem with that."

"What?" asked Judy.

"Well," Nick started, "If Nate conned Isobel, Isobel would hate his guts. We need to establish a history that would give both of us the ability to be each other's excuse to get out of a dangerous situation. If Isobel hates Nate…"

"She'd never leave with him." Judy finished. The evening quickly turned to night with failed attempts at creating a story. Finally, one stuck.

"What if we dated?" Nick offered. Judy thought about it.

"But we wouldn't still be together currently, because Victor would never let us work together if we were a couple at the time." Judy reminded Nick. Nick nodded.

"So we dated in the past. But it didn't end badly, because we need to be on good terms. Although it has to be far enough in the past to not seem like a threat to Victor's business." Nick seemed thoughtful.

"We were high school sweethearts!" Judy volunteered, this was kinda fun, creating a past. "We parted ways before college!"

"That works, except you didn't stay in college. You had been dancing to pay for it, and decided you liked the dancing more." Nick edited her idea. Judy faltered. She almost forgot what she'd be doing for this assignment. Shrugging it off, she continued the story.

"So you went to college for business, but we need to get our story straight about the relationship. How we met, fond memories, how it ended. That type of stuff." Judy said, keeping the conversation off her dancing. By the time they finished rewriting their history, it was after midnight. "Nick, you shouldn't be out walking around this late at night. I have an extra blanket; you can crash on the couch."

"No, no it's fine, I have to go home and shower anyway. I've got noodle juice in my fur." Nick declined. Judy was NOT letting him out this late.

"Nope, use my shower if you need to." Judy said firmly. Nick reluctantly gave in with a huge yawn.

"Fine" Nick got up from the couch and Judy showed him to the bathroom. She explained to him how to start the water, and left closing the door behind her. She heard the water turn on, and began putting on her pajamas. Suddenly, she heard Nick singing. Terribly. She giggled. She then realized she hadn't given him a towel. She went to the closet and grabbed a fluffy white towel. She knocked on the door. Nick continued singing. He couldn't hear her! Quietly she opened the door and put a towel by the sink. Nick was still singing, and when she turned around she could see his silhouette against the shower curtain. She stared for a few seconds, he was rubbing soap onto his chest fur. As his paws began to travel down his body, Judy found it harder to look away the lower his paws got. She finally pulled her eyes away as his paws were reaching his hips. Quickly and quietly she left and closed the door. Leaning against the door she took a deep breath. _Judy stop! Nick's your friend! And your co-worker!_ Judy hurried to the kitchenette to get a cup of water. She leaned against the counter, taking slow sips. The singing stopped. The water turned off. Judy put her cup in the sink, and walked into her room. When she walked in Nick was just stepping out of the bathroom.

Nick was standing in the doorway, with a towel around his waist. His damp fur was stuck to his body, showing the definition of the muscles on his chest. His red fur glistened with water and the steam from the bathroom was catching the light, providing a very nice backdrop. Nick looked… well… hot. Judy instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing leggings and a t-shirt, but she felt very exposed from her lack of a bra. Nick started walking towards her, a mischievous look in his eyes. Judy's heart pounded.

"Who wants a hug!" Nick teased. Judy only had time to throw her arms forward to try to hold him off, but Nick was too quick. He enveloped Judy in a wet hug. She felt the cold water seeping through her shirt. She squirmed trying to break free. As she escaped under Nick's arm again, she heard a soft thud. She stopped, her back to Nick. "Gosh Carrots, if you didn't want the towel on you shouldn't have given me one!" Nick chuckled. Judy did not turn around. She heard movement. "It's ok, the towel is back on." That wasn't the only reason Judy wasn't turning around. She was wearing a white shirt. "Carrots? Hey it was just a joke; I know it was an accident."

"Oh. Well, Nick, I'm really tired. Could you turn off the light on your way out?" Judy asked, trying not to let her voice falter as she walked towards her bed.

"...Sure, have a goodnight, Judy." The light turned out.

"You too Nick." Judy climbed into bed, too tired and distracted to bother changing her shirt. Images began coursing through her head. Nick, the case, Nick, the pictures of the previous fences. Judy tried to push off the images. She really was tired. Within twenty minutes, she was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 3: Nightmare**

 **Author's Note: As spring break is coming to a close, I won't be able to be consistent in my posting habits. College will eat my time, but I'll post as often as I can! Enjoy Chapter 3 and thanks for all the positive feedback!**

"NO!"

Nick woke with a start. What was that? He sat up listening. He was in Judy's apartment, on her couch. Everything seemed quiet.

"NICK!" Judy screamed. Nick jumped up, and ran into Judy's room and threw the light switch up. Judy was sitting straight up in her bed, the first thing Nick noticed was her shirt. Clinging to her body, wet enough from his hug that he could faintly see the grey and white fur underneath. Tearing his eyes away he saw her face. She looked frantic, her eyes huge and wild. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She hadn't yet processed him standing there. Slowly she turned to him and her face changed. For a brief moment she looked relieved, then he saw the fear return, along with pain, her eyes were watering. Nick hurried over to the bed, and sat next to her. He carefully put his arm around her. She leaned into him. She was drenched in sweat.

"What happened?" Nick quietly asked, gently rubbing her arm with his paw. Judy breathed a few shaky breaths.

"I had a, well, a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nick calmly asked. He had never seen Judy this distraught. Judy looked up at him with large, shiny eyes, and a trembling lower lip. Nick wanted to touch that lip. He gently brushed a tear from her cheek instead. Her cheek was soft, Nick resisted the urge to keep his paw there. Judy took one last deep breath and closed her eyes. Nick wanted to kiss her.

"I don't think I should tell you." Judy's voice wavered. Nick held her a little tighter. Judy began to sniffle. Nick thought she was going to cry at first. Then he heard a half-hearted chuckle. "I smell." Said Judy. Nick looked down at the sweet little bunny in his arms. The angle he was holding her had left her nose near her armpit. Her nose was crinkled. Nick released her from his arm. "I need a shower" Judy stated. She got up and padded into the bathroom. The door didn't close all the way, but Nick heard the water turn on and the curtain close. Nick poked his head in.

"Judy, did you want the door closed?" Nick asked Judy's shadow on the curtain. Judy's head was tipped back, her paws running down over her ears. She stopped moving, Nicks eyes followed the curved lines of her figure, something he had never noticed before.

"Actually, could you leave it open? I feel less alone with it open." Judy's voice was soft. Her body language changed, and suddenly she looked so vulnerable. Nick was tempted to go wrap his arms around her to keep her from crumpling. But that would be wrong, even if he meant it innocently. Instead, he offered comforting words.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm right here. And I'll stay with you as long as you need."

Judy's body changed, her stature softened, and she stopped shaking. Nick stood in the doorway, talking with her, and watching her. He was watching her to make sure she was ok of course, it had nothing to do with the way her fur was smoothed against her body, or the way the water ran off from it. Or the way she leaned to turn off the water. Or the way she raised up on her toes to grab a towel from the rack next to the shower. Or the way she dried herself with the towel. Or how she wrapped the towel around her body. Or the way she stepped out of the shower, her towel revealing more of her thigh. But it was because when she set her foot down on the bathroom floor, she slipped. Nick did not know she slipped because she was watching him too. Nick rushed to her. She was sitting up by the time he got to her, and she had just placed her legs together when he stood in front of her, extending his hands. Checking to make sure her towel would stay in place, Judy took his paws, and he pulled her up. She stumbled forward and he caught her, wrapping her in a warm hug, his arms tight around her back. They stayed like that for a little bit, then Judy pulled away.

"I need to change. You stay in here and don't look." Nick watched as Judy walked out of the bathroom. Then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. _Don't make this awkward between you two! You are JUST friends, don't blow it._ Nick dragged his paws down his face. _Just friends, besides a bunny and a fox would never work._ Shaking himself and convincing himself that he didn't stand a chance with Judy, Nick stared his reflection down. "Ok I'm decent!" Judy called. Nick turned off the light as he walked out. Judy was climbing into bed, she had on a different pair of leggings, and a tank top. Nick sat on the bed.

"Hey, what's bothering you so much?" Nick asked again, hoping Judy would let him know what scared her so much that she woke up shouting his name.

"It's this case, and those pictures I wouldn't let you see." Judy muttered, looking down. Nick sighed. He reached over her and grabbed the case file from the nightstand. Judy placed a paw on his arm. "Nick, the other fences that Bogo mentioned… Those pictures I looked at were crime scene photos." At first Nick didn't realize what she meant. The look on her face made him realize. The other fences were murder victims. Nick hesitated, then put the file back down.

"Ok, I won't look now, but I will tomorrow. I have a right to know the danger I'm in." Nick decided. Judy nodded. Nick squeezed her shoulder, then got up. He walked to the doorway. Before turning off the light, he turned to Judy. "Get some sleep, we got a hustle to start tomorrow sweetheart." He quipped, using an old joke between them to lighten the mood.

"Wait, Nick…Do you think you could stay in here with me?" Judy asked shyly. Nick knew she hated seeming weak.

"Sure Carrots, c'mere," he said as he climbed into the bed and wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Nick's heart skipped a beat. _She just needs a friend right now, that's all. It's no big deal._ Nick tried to convince himself this situation meant nothing. But deep down, he felt truly happy to have this particular bunny in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Judy woke up to a blur of orange fur. Confused, she slowly sat up. She felt stiff. Nick was lying next to her, his arm under her, his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolling about. _Wait, what happened last night?_ Judy thought to herself. She jostled Nick awake. He opened his eyes, confused, he sat up.

"First of all, why are you in my bed? Second of all, why is my entire body aching? And third of all, WHY THE HELL ARE MY LEGS SO SORE?!" Judy fumed at Nick. Nick was still half asleep when Judy started pushing him out of her bed.

"Woah, Carrots calm down! Nothing happ-OW," Judy slapped Nick. "Ouch, Judy-hey- knock it off!" Judy was shoving Nick out of her bedroom. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Nick winced as Judy accidentally stepped on his tail. "Judy, you had a nightmare, you asked me to stay with you, CHILL!" Judy stopped. She looked around, no signs of anything happening, and they were both fully clothed. She sighed and dragged her paw down her face.

"Sorry Nick, I'm not very functional before my coffee."

"You're telling me; now could you please stop standing on my tail?" Judy quickly stepped back.

"Sorry…" She let out a big yawn. Nick chuckled.

"Let's get the sleepy bunny her coffee now, shall we?" he snickered. Judy glared at him. "Or should I say, grumpy bunny?"

"Don't push it Wilde." Judy said angrily.

"You get dressed, I'll put the coffee on." Nick said, closing her bedroom door before she had a chance to respond. Judy peeled off her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. Entering the bathroom, she was greeted with her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes, and looked like hell. She splashed some water on her face before exiting both rooms. When she stepped out of her bedroom, the warm smell of coffee tickled her nose. Nick handed her a mug. She accepted it graciously and took a long sip. "Better?" Nick asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow. How dare he be so cute right now.

"Getting there," Judy responded. "You look like you got hit by a bus!" she commented.

"Not a bus, you! Do you realize you are a violent snuggler?"

Judy nearly spit out her coffee. "I'm a _what_?"

"A violent snuggler. You spent half the night with my arm in a choke hold!" Nick complained, rubbing his arm for emphasis.

"Sorry, it's not like I've shared a bed with someone before!" Judy blurted, then regretted saying it. Nick raised both eyebrows at her over the brim of his mug. _Dumb bunny, now you seem like a child! Nick's probably spent the night with many females. You really just made a fool of yourself_. She swallowed loudly. "So, we have to be at the precinct in a few hours to prepare for the assignment, you should go back to your place to change."

"Yeah, I guess I should." Nick said stiffly as he finished his coffee. Judy picked up the mug and brought it over to the sink. She began washing the mug, her face turning red. She felt intense heat on her back. She felt a gentle touch against her hips. Nick grabbed the mug from Judy's hand. "Allow me Carrots, you finish your coffee."

Once again, Judy ducked out from under his arm. She went back to her coffee and watched fondly as Nick washed his mug. Eventually, Nick was walking out the door, and Judy was left partially wishing something actually had happened last night. She sighed, and started looking for the case file. She couldn't find it anywhere.

… **.**

Nick strolled down the street, case file in hand. He had a spring in his step for some reason. Could it be because he had just heard Judy admit she had never slept with someone before? Honestly it's no big deal because Judy wasn't the only one. Sure Nick seemed like a lady's man, but his cons encouraged him to refrain from bringing guests home, or getting romantically involved. And since becoming a cop, Nick only had eyes for one female. Even if he still hadn't realized it yet. So that's the real reason for the cheeriness. Nick thought it was because he escaped with the case file. Dumb Fox.

Nick arrived at his apartment building.

"Hey there Paulie," Nick greeted the doorman, an amable pig, "Wonderful day we're having, don't ya think?"

"Good morning Mr. Wilde! You didn't come back last night, where'd you find that mood?" Paulie chuckled.

"Oh, I was working on a case with Judy, it went a little late." Nick explained. He rolled his eyes at Paulie's raised eyebrow.

"When am I gonna meet this little lady, she's all you ever talk about!"

"Nothing personal Paulie, but I'm not sure I'm ready to let Judy see this place yet." Nick patted Paulie's shoulder.

"Playing a pauper I see!" Paulie teased as Nick stepped into the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor, and inserted his key into the hole. The doors closed, and the elevator traveled up. _Ding_.

"Ah, home sweet penthouse!" Nick sighed as the doors opened. Being an ex con with a full pardon really paid off. Nick had been able to keep most of the money he made, in exchange for information on ZPD cases. He helped put away quite a few other conmen in the past two years. So Nick was able to swing rent for a penthouse. The ceiling, floors, and most of the walls were entirely glass, but the apartment was also totally private because although Nick could see out, no one else could see in. Nick's penthouse had two floors. The second floor was not as large as the first floor though. Nick started up the spiraled stairs to the second floor. He walked into his bedroom and pulled off his clothes. He entered his closet and pulled on some jeans and long-sleeved shirt. He grabbed the file from where he tossed it on his bed, and padded back out into the hallway and into his office. He sat in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. He opened the file to the last page, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 5: Getting into Character**

Judy met Nick at the precinct.

"Oh, thank God!" Judy exclaimed when she saw the case file in his paw. "I was afraid I'd lost it!" She reached for the file. When Nick didn't oblige, she looked up. Nick was stone-faced and staring at her. No, through her. She realized that Nick had seen the gruesome photos. She carefully slid the file out of his hands, reached up and poked his nose with her finger. Nick blinked and looked at her finger, baffled. Judy giggled. She took her paw away and wrapped Nick in a warm hug. Nick stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped her in his arms, leaning into the hug. He smelled really good. She could feel Nick's breath, tickling her ears. When the hug broke, she found herself wanting to run right back into his arms. Instead, she followed him into the precinct.

"Bogo is waiting for you in resources!" Benjamin called as they walked in. Nick and Judy waved a thank you as they walked to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and Nick hit the button for the basement. The elevator began moving. Nick seemed on edge. Judy stepped forward and stopped the elevator. Nick looked at her.

"Ok, what's up?" Judy asked, crossing her arms. Nick grabbed the file and held up the last page. Judy winced. Nick quickly put it down.

"Sorry," he said guiltily. "I'm just a little tense." Judy's mind clouded with slashed faces, gouged out eyes, mouths sewn shut, and mutilated bodies. Although the three animals in the pictures were a wolf, a ram, and a polar bear, Judy's mind always included a fox. "I'm feeling a lot of pressure, and I'm gonna have a target on my back, I'm just a little worried."

"Nick, how do you think I feel? It's supposed to be me watching your back! If something happens, it's on me! For so many reasons! I'm the one who got you into this whole thing, and I'm the one who's supposed to protect your ass while I shake my ass! I can keep an eye on you, but I can't get to you if I'm stuck working a pole!" Judy slumped to the floor of the elevator and rested her head back on the cool metal wall, closing her eyes. Nick looked down at her, taken aback. Judy had never opened up to him about her feelings before. He crouched down and rested a paw on her shoulder.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Carrots. We've got the ZPD looking out for us, and I'm sure Bogo's going to have us wearing recording devices. It's all going to be ok." Nick looked into Judy's eyes. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Judy's forehead. "You bunnies, so emotional." Nick chuckled. Judy felt her face grow hot as Nick stepped back and offered her a paw, helping her up. She started the elevator again as she rose.

When the door opened, Nick and Judy padded down the hall towards the door labeled RESOURCES. Judy knocked, and Bogo opened the door. It was a small room, and there was a partial room divider. Each side of the room played host to hanging garment bags. A female antelope with purple glasses on a beaded chain was on one side, and a male zebra with his mane died an electric blue was on the other.

"Judy, Nick, meet Collette and Theo. They converted their office into a fitting room for this, so please be courteous. The faster this goes; the sooner we can open the room again. Good luck, I'll see you in the lobby after." Bogo said, as he ducked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Judy, you're with me!" Collette waved her over. Judy took a deep breath as Collette unzipped the first garment bag. Sparkles. Feathers. Lace. Reds. Blacks. Silvers. Golds. And the one in Collette's hoof, a deep purple. All of them skimpy lingerie. The other garment bag contained skimpy, sexy, dresses. Different stilettos lined the wall. Judy saw a pair of handcuffs with her accessories, and sighed in relief, only to turn around to a lingerie version of her uniform… Judy was actually envious of Nick, who by this time, had already finished, and agreed to wait for her in the lobby. Next thing she knew, Judy was provided a mirror, some make up kits, and Collette had pulled up a tutorial on ZooTube for her to master. When Judy was done, she had purple smoky eyes. She slipped on the tall black heels. Collette informed her that the rest of the clothing would be delivered to her apartment. Judy thanked her, and walked into the elevator. She had no problem walking in the heels, in fact she found it fun being taller.

 _Ding_

…

 _Ding_

Nick heard the elevator. Benjamin's donut dropped to the floor. Nick turned around following the cheetah's eyes. Nick almost fainted. Judy was walking, no, strutting towards him. He was staring. Judy was wearing a short, tight, black dress with a sweetheart neckline that plunged to the middle of her sternum. On her thigh was a lacey black garter, and her hips swayed with each clicking step. As she got closer, Nick's eyes were fixed on her. She was close enough now that he could see the color in her eyes popping with the surrounding purple. Judy looked sexy. Nick wanted her. He wanted her bad. Judy stepped past him, over to Bogo, on the other side of the desk. Her ass looked very desirable, a piece of white fluff sitting over a black apple. Nick wanted that apple. Nick felt something start, and wanting to hide the bulge, Nick quickly ducked into the bathroom. He held his paws under cold water for a few minutes, trying not to think about how much he wanted to screw his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 6: Making an Entrance**

Nick splashed the water on his face, careful not to get his suit and tie wet. _Ok, you're good. You're cool. Chill. She's your partner. Yeah, maybe you like her a bit. Ok A LOT. But you're just friends, close friends. You're down with that. Well, you'd be down with much more. No, stop! She thinks of you as a friend! Now get your tail back out there and pretend nothing happened. You can do this. You're Nick Wilde, no, you're Nathaniel Padden._ Nick shook the remaining water out of his fur and exited the bathroom. He put on a cool air and acted like he was totally fine. Judy was waiting for him; Bogo had already left.

"Bogo explained to me that I'd be set up in a hotel across from the club, but he said your living arrangements were taken care of. Where are you staying?" Judy asked Nick, placing a mini camera in his tie. Nick wanted to put his paws on her perfectly curved hips.

"I'm staying at my apartment, it's only 2 blocks away." Nick answered shrugging his shoulders. Judy met his eyes. Her eyes held something in them that didn't match her look. They were shining with well; they were shining with something. Nick couldn't read the emotion this time.

"Isn't that a little risky? If someone follows you, you'd lead them right to your home!" Now Nick realized what Judy was thinking. The murders. He tried to put her at ease.

"I'm pretty good at losing whoever is following me, Carrots. Besides, it's a risk I'm willing to take, plus my building's got some pretty good security." Nick said, patting her shoulder. "Now give me your camera." Judy looked at Nick and giggled.

"Ok, but keep in mind, the locations to put it were limited," Judy said handing him the camera. "The garter." Nick gulped as Judy stuck out her nicely toned leg. He crouched, and carefully placed a paw on Judy's upper thigh as his other paw carefully removed the black lace from her thigh. He carefully situated the camera, and took another deep breath. He removed the shoe from her foot, and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Nick?" Nick opened his eyes. Judy was looking at him confused. Nick shook himself. He was still holding the garter in one hand and her foot in the other. _I can't believe I was just picturing going down on my partner! Nick that's not ok!_ In order to save face, Nick quickly slid the garter back up her leg, and replaced her shoe on her foot. He stood up taking a deep breath.

"Well then, Isobel Forester, shall we go?" Nick offered her his arm. Judy shrugged and took it.

"Ok, you can walk me out of the precinct, but we have to take separate cabs, we can't show up together." Judy reminded Nick. _Good_. He thought. _I don't think I'd survive an enclosed space with her right now._ Nick walked out with Judy, hailed her a cab, and waved her off. He began walking in the direction her cab went, just to ensure they'd arrive at different times. He'd hail one in a few minutes.

...

Judy was super nervous by the time the cab driver pulled up to the address. She stepped out and looked up. There was a lit sign above a luxe building reading _**THE VIXEN DEN**_ in gold letters. A red carpet lead from where she was standing to the doors. The ornate doors were a made from a thick wood and were quite heavy. As Judy opened the door her senses were bombarded. She stepped inside, immersing herself in a different world from her quiet country home. Judy had expected a gentlemen's club to smell like sweat, beer, and smoke. She couldn't have been more wrong. The club smelled faintly of flowers, and fruits. Not the light and cheery scents, but the sensual scents of roses and lilies, and pomegranates and plums. The lighting was low, except for the lights on the stage. There were a few scantily clad dancers mingling among the crowd, but there was only one on the stage. Judy averted her eyes from the leopard who was dancing to the loud, mood-setting music. The bass was at the perfect level to make one feel completely separate from the world outside the doors. Judy weaved her way through shiny black tables, and red cushioned chairs and booths until she got to the bar. As she was weaving she noticed a V.I.P section in the corner, fenced off with red velvet ropes, and a large bull. Judy finally got to the bar and flagged down the bartending wolf.

"Can I help you?" The wolf looked Judy up and down. Judy resisted the urge to cover herself. She mustered up what she could and channeled Isobel Forester.

"I'm looking for a job, I'm new in town, and my old pole was just too far away to go back." Judy said, sounding like a natural.

" _You're_ a dancer?" He asked skeptically. "Thought rabbits weren't into that sorta thing?" Judy gave him a condescending look.

"You never thought about why rabbits multiply so fast, did ya?" She raised an eyebrow, and imitated Nick's mischievous smile. The bartender raised both eyebrows, surprised.

"Well I'll be damned," he chuckled, then extended his paw across the bar. "The name's Daniel Grey. Call me Dan." Judy shook his paw.

"Isobel Forester, and I let ya know what to call me after I get the job." Judy said with a wink.

"In that case, you want to talk to Vivian. You'll know her when you see her. The place is named after her. She's the boss's wife." Dan said. "Anything to drink while you wait?"

"No thanks, I don't drink." Judy lied. She drinks, Isobel doesn't. Dan shrugged his shoulders and went to a new customer. Judy's eyes scanned the club. An arctic fox in a blood red dress was exiting the V.I.P section. _That must be Vivian, she's a vixen._ Judy weaved her way over to Vivian, unaware of all the eyes that were fixed on her. Judy casually approached Vivian. Vivian looked down her nose at the bombshell bunny standing in front of her.

"Let me guess, you need to support you're growing family and vant me to give you a job?" She said in a thick Russian accent. "Vell I'm sorry but ve don't hire amateurs."

"Good, cause I'm only supporting myself, and I dropped out of college to pursue dancing instead." Judy said, matter-of-factly, handing Vivian a résumé. Vivian briefly looked surprised, then played it off coolly.

"Vhy don't ve have a drink?" Vivian offered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink. But thank you for the offer."

"An exotic dancer who doesn't drink, aren't you an angel." Vivian mused. "Ok, I'm in a good mood, and we're down a girl so I'll give you a shot."

"Thank you so much! You won't re- "

"Not so fast, I said I'd give you a shot, I don't know how our customers vould react to a bunny. So you're going to have to prove yourself. Come vith me Angel, you're going out on that stage tonight, and I have just the thing for you to vear." Vivian beckoned Judy to follow her behind a red curtain which Judy hadn't noticed at first due to the red walls.

...

Nick looked down at his expensive watch. _Shit! I lost track of time! Judy left a half hour ago!_ Nick quickly hailed himself a cab.

"The Vixen Den please!" Nick asked the driver. The driver started driving and looked at Nick in the rearview.

"I know same species get attracted to each other, but if you want to make it through the night buddy, don't hit on the lady fox. Her husband owns the joint, and he ain't the most savory character you'll meet."

"Thanks for the heads up pal, but I only have eyes for one lady, and she is not a fox." Nick chuckled.

"Then why are you going to a place like that? You should be going to your lady." The driver advised. Nick's heart jumped thinking of Judy as his lady.

"I am, I know it doesn't make sense, but I've gotta take care of some stuff first."

"Whatever man, I'm not paid to judge."

Nick paid the cab driver and entered the club. Victor was nowhere to be seen yet, so Nick needed to act like he was supposed to be there. He sat down at a table facing the stage. An arctic fox was walking out, probably Victor's wife.

"Ok, so tonight ve are doing something a little different. This next dancer approached me earlier, asking for a job. I decided I'd let the audience decide her fate. I'd like to introduce you to Angel." The fox stepped off stage and the entire room went dark. The music started. A spotlight shone. Nick's jaw dropped. Judy was hanging upside down, her back to the pole. She had a sheer and white lace bustier on. She had laced white panties on, and her black garter had been exchanged for a white one. Judy also had on angel wings. But the way she was moving had Nick frozen in his seat. Her hips swayed to the music and her body arched in time to the beat. Her face wore a look of temptation and lust. She was captivating. Nick did not need to go hide in the bathroom this time. And he greatly enjoyed Judy's performance. Especially when she blew a kiss in his direction before walking back stage. As she walked off, Nick could not help watching her ass. Her body was heavenly. And when the fox came back on stage, it was made clear that Angel was the newest addition to Victor's Vixens as they were called. But when the other men in the club marveled at the "slutty bunny" Nick had the strongest urge to punch someone's lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **A/N: I'm going to keep writing as often as I can, and I love all the feedback you've given. I need to apologize though because updates will be slower for a while. It's the final half of the semester and the work load is picking up. Don't worry though the story is not over, and there is so much more to come! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, but Chapters 7 and 8 will be shorter, just because they are really going to be two parts of the same chapter, but I want to get something posted to apologize for the slowness to come. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Victor's Vixens**

"Velcome to the Vixens, Angel," Vivian walked Judy over to a door backstage that was blocked by a burly panda. The bear stepped aside for Vivian as she opened the door. "Meet your new family."

Judy was standing in a large dressing room. There was a long counter along the back wall, and racks of costumes and lingerie along the side walls. Above the counter was a long mirror with spherical light bulbs acting as a border. Makeup pallets were strewn over the counter. Stools, chairs, and a sofa were spread around the room. With Judy and Vivian, there were nine animals present. By the time Judy was done with introductions and instructions, the club had closed. Judy hurried across the street to her hotel room, where she immediately began to write down everything she could about Victor's Vixens, giving each Vixen her own page.

 **Pepper** \- Bertha Rivers, Hippopotamus. Bertha mentioned being a single mother of two, said the father was a real Ass. Ironically, not a donkey, he was another hippo. She's got a bit of sass in her, but I don't think she's involved.

 **Jynx** \- Lizzy Pawker, Lynx. Lizzy seems a bit crazy. She's a big partier and I think she's constantly buzzed. She's really funny though, always makes jokes. I don't think Lizzy is involved, she takes too many risks.

 **Candy** \- Dana Hoofman, Gazelle. Dana is a total sweetie. She's also a very healthy eater, big on fruit. Dana didn't really talk to me much but I don't think I need to worry about her, she gave me a hug and with a name like Candy, she must've been a sweetheart right?

 **Sapphire** \- Luna Howlston, Wolf. Luna got her name from her deep blue eyes, which stand out against her grey fur. Luna lives way over in Tundratown, and mentioned a husband and three little pups. She said they cannot know she's there, her husband doesn't even know she dances. Luna may be involved; I mean it's a lot of travel to get to the club from Tundratown. Why do it?

 **Gem & Ni**\- (Gemini) Katherine and Rebecca Whitetail, Deer. Katherine and Rebecca are twins, and they always perform as a duo. Apparently they're a big hit with most guys, I guess a lot request them for private dances. My deduction is that they are involved, and are Victor's messengers, why else would so many men request them?

 **Kitty** \- Nikki Snarlson, Leopard. Nikki is second in command under Vivian. Nikki is a tough girl, she's got a couple tattoos, and has a "don't mess with me" attitude. If she's not involved, I don't deserve to be a cop.

 **Vix** \- Vivian Clawhauff, Fox. Vivian is Victor's wife, the club was named for Vivian's stage name, referencing the term vixen. The girls are called Victor's Vixens because a vixen is supposed to be hot and sexy, and it's their den. Vivian doesn't dance anymore, she's aging out, but for some of the burlesque routines, Vivian has been known to grab the mic. I need to get close to Vivian and fast.

Judy re-read her notes, twice. She realized she had some serious work to do. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the hard hotel bed. She turned out her lamp and reached for her phone resting on the nightstand. She pulled up her messages with Nick and composed a text before drifting off to sleep.

 _How'd it go, Slick? Saw you in the audience, nice acting ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **A/N Once again guys, sorry for the length. Here's the long awaited chapter 8! Also I've started working on chapter 9 and I'm gonna try to make it extra long in reward for your patience. I hope to have it posted soon, but myself and my editor both have finals coming up :/ But I promise there will be many more chapters to come and more frequent updates once the semester ends! Thanks for all the feedback! I love hearing from you guys! So without further ado….**

 **Chapter 8: Victor's Victims**

 _How'd it go, Slick? Saw you in the audience, nice acting ;)_ Nick smiled at Judy's message and typed a response.

 _It went great! And you made the acting much easier for me, Angel ;) lol_

Nick watched the text send, then put his phone down and groaned. Flopping his head down on a pillow, Nick dragged his paws down his face. It did _not_ go great. Well, Nick had at least got into Victor's group, but "great" was far from how he would describe it. Victor was scary. Badgers are known for their long claws, but Victor's claws are exceptionally long, and sharpened to a point. As Nick was talking with Victor, he couldn't help but think of the pictures. The long slashes, the scratch marks around the eyes, the ragged holes on the lips through which a string was thread sewing them together. All signs that indicated Victor carried out the murders with his own claws. Victor's voice was gravelly and he had a thick Russian accent. His snaggletooth smile sends shivers down the spine. When Victor laughs, goosebumps raise and blood curdles. Victor told him to come back the next day for more information. Nick found himself wishing he was still in school and could fake being sick so he wouldn't have to face the bullies. His phone buzzed.

 _You sly fox. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me!_ Nick was grateful for the distraction.

 _Dumb bunny, who said I wasn't flirting? We are high school sweethearts after all ;)_

 _Ok, then since you paid attention so well, how'd I do?_

How'd she do? She was amazing! Nick wanted her. Not just her body though either. Nick was madly in love with Judy. But how could he tell her that? He's a fox, she's a bunny, it would never happen. Still, he wished she was there next to him.

 _I think you had myself and the audience as wrapped around your finger as you were on the pole._ Nick stared at his phone, watching the corner where he could see Judy responding. He chewed his lip, both wanting and not wanting to see a response. Did he cross a line? Is she going to be upset? Or is she going to brush it off? Or is she going to flirt right back? _C'mon Carrots, say something._ Nick's thoughts pleaded.

 **A/N Oh my gosh, it's so short… Sorry again, It'll get better I promise**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **Chapter 9: Roofie Rescue**

Judy stared at Nick's text. Had he just admitted that she had actually captivated him? Did Nick Wilde just admit to having… _feelings_ for a bunny? Judy couldn't help but blush at the thought that Nick had found her performance intriguing. She almost enjoyed the thought that he might… be attracted to her. Her heart thumped as she composed a text.

 _I'd rather be wrapped around you;)_ She backspaced the text.

 _Well, I don't care about the audience, the only attention that mattered was yours ;) She_ stared at the text. She added, _Goodnight, Sly Fox!_ And hit send. There was no going back now.

….

Nick rubbed his eyes and re-read the message, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. His heart swelled when he saw that his initial reading was correct. A smile broke out on his face. A wave of happiness warmed throughout his body. Judy had done it. Nick forgot his thoughts of a fox and bunny being doomed. She had admitted she cared for him! There was nothing stopping them from- the case. Nick and Judy couldn't really act on their feelings until the case was closed.

Or could they?

…

Judy hadn't heard back from Nick after the text she had sent last night. She also had only briefly seen him that day when she watched his tail disappear into Victor's lounge. Judy was sitting at the bar with Jynx and Candy. Jynx was sitting on the lap of a Lion. Judy tried not to notice that the Lion's tail was up Jynx's miniskirt, not so subtly wiggling. Candy, on the other hand, was gracefully eating some pineapple chunks. Judy was caught between the two, with a glass of water in front of her. Jynx let out a low growl.

"Shall we head back to my place again?" The lion whispered in Jynx's ear.

"Uh-uh, Baby! We're goin' to my place, I just got a new toy I think we'll _really_ like!" Jynx snarled. The lion's tail dropped and the two proceeded to practically chase each other out the door. Judy cursed her heightened hearing, and pushed her cup a little further from her.

"Don't worry, it's not your hearing, those two don't know how to keep quiet. I would know, he's my neighbor!" Candy explained. "Also," she said pointing to Judy's glass, "It's not something in the water here, the only thing Jynx drinks here is alcohol. If you value your values, never order the Jynx!" Each Vixen had a drink named after them at the bar, except for Judy. She decided to document the drinks in her notebook later, in case they hinted at clues.

…..

Nick exited Victor's VIP section, and headed towards the bar. He saw Judy sitting there watching as a lion ran off with the lynx dancer. But what Judy wasn't seeing, was the gazelle dancer dropping something into Judy's drink. Nick hurried over.

"Isobel Forester! Is that you?" Nick said loudly, causing Judy to turn and look at him, baffled. The Gazelle looked pissed. Nick grabbed Judy and pulled her into a hug of old friends. "The gazelle dropped something into your drink, I'm getting you out of here." He whispered. Judy lightly squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement and pulled away from the hug.

"Nate Padden! I haven't seen you since high school!" Judy played her role. "How have you been? Oh, Candy, this is Nate, my high school boyfriend." Candy huffed.

"I've been better, I just got a job here, but seeing you has really lifted my spirits!" Nick proceeded to flirt with Judy, and Judy flirted back. "What do you say we head to my place and catch up some more?" Nick offered.

"Nate, I would absolutely love to, see you tomorrow Candy!" Judy got up from the bar, and left with Nick, his left arm around her waist, keeping her safe. Nick called a cab and the two of them kept up their act until safely inside Nick's apartment.

…

Judy's jaw dropped.

"Nick, you _live_ here?" She exclaimed, staring in awe at the starry skyline. Nick answered all the questions she had.

"Why did you never respond to that text? Did I take it too far? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" Judy asked after everything had been explained. Nick looked at Judy, baffled.

"The text? Oh, I fell asleep after reading it." Nick shrugged.

"oh" Judy's voice sounded small. Nick stepped towards her and lightly rested his paws on her shoulder.

…..

Judy looked up at him with glittering purple eyes.

"Carrots, I fell asleep because your text made me so overwhelmed with joy." Judy blinked in surprise. "When I saw that text, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest. I have had feelings for you ever since that day you asked me to help with the night-howler case. I have been telling myself that you would never go for a fox, and that it would never happen, but when you sent that text, I could hardly contain my happiness. Judy Hopps, I am in love with you! You never leave my thoughts." Nick looked down at her. She stood there speechless. "Oh, God. I'm sorry Judy, I didn't mean to…ugh I misunderstood, I'm so so- "Nick was cut off by Judy grabbing the sides of his face and pressing her lips to his. Nicks eyes were wide with shock, but he closed his eyes and all his worries melted away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and delicate, but full of emotion. It only lasted 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Judy pulled her head back, and Nick hesitated before opening his eyes, savoring the moment.

"I love you too" Judy said to him with a smile, and eyes full of love. Nicks heart swelled. He pulled Judy into his arms, wrapping her in an embrace. The rest was all a blur. A few kisses. A lot of talking and laughing. Then Nick was laying in his bed, face to face with the beautiful bunny in his arms. Judy was looking up at him, the stars reflecting in her enchanting eyes.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Nick whispered to her. She smiled and snuggled into him, closing her eyes. Nick gazed lovingly at the sleeping bunny in his arms. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. _Nick Wilde you are one lucky bastard._

 **A/N So rather than make the chapter extra long like I said, I decided to give you guys this treat instead. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **A/N After about a year...drumroll please…Here it is! Chapter 10! I promise I have a full story planned out, I just am really...REALLY slow at writing. I appreciate all the support I have received, and thought since it's finals week again, I'd take a break and write a new chapter. I promise more chapters will come out this summer! So this chapter, is kinda short, it spans all of 5 minutes, and isn't a major plot mover, but I feel they are an important 5 minutes and I hope they are worth the wait… well maybe not a year-long wait…sorry about that. Without further ado….**

 **Chapter 10: Rise and Shine**

Judy woke up to soft, warm air on the back of her neck, just above her left shoulder. She could feel warmth all down her back, and a light weight on her waist. There was also something really fluffy tickling her leg. _Oh, that's just Nick's tail_. His arm was resting on her side and his nose was blowing on her shoulder. _Wait..NICK?!_ Her eyes popped open and confirmed her thoughts with the sight of orange fur. The memories of the night before flooded back to her. A sense of embarrassment overcame her when she realized she confessed her love for him. Carefully she turned over, trying her best not to disturb the slumbering fox. What lay before her, was not what she had expected.

His chest was bare, orange fur fluffed up in some places and matted in others. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, and her eyes traveled down his body, memorizing every inch, until she reached his waist which was covered by a sheet. Briefly she recalled that he was only in his underwear but averted her eyes to stop her wandering thoughts. Nick's face looked innocent and peaceful. The morning sunlight cast a soft, hazy glow around him. She wanted to stroke his cheek, his nose, his chest…she settled for his cheek and gently caressed it with her paw, his green eyes opened, blinking, then after adjusting, stared at her with such warmth and affection, all Judy could think was that he looked-

 _Beautiful_

… _._

 _Beautiful_ he thought. He took in the glorious creature before him. Judy's eyes were surrounded by dark smudges, but he didn't care. He could feel the fur of her hips under his paw, and he lightly stroked the fur as he felt the warm kiss of her paw on his cheek. Her eyes were shining and he didn't want to break eye contact to look down. But he knew what she was wearing. Recalling her prepare for bed last night he may have sneaked a peak at her removing her dress and sliding into his bed, just before he turned the light off. If he remembered correctly, She had on a sheer black bra with teasing little lace trimmings keeping it a tad more modest, and panties to match, but he didn't get a good look at those. Suddenly, Judy's eyebrows rose, then her face relaxed into a sly little grin. _God she looks sexy_.

"Well, somebody's a little happy to see me" she said flirtatiously. Nick was suddenly very aware of what was happening in his briefs.

"It's fine," Judy chuckled, leaning her head on his chest, "I know you just woke up". Nick shook off the thought of the underwear and pulled Judy into him, kissing her sweetly. He had felt her in his arms before, but never had he wanted to cherish the moment so much. Never had she felt so precious in his arms. Never had he felt such strong overwhelming love for her. Never had he realized he wanted to wake up next to this one particular bunny, everyday for the rest of his life.

 **A/N Thanks again for all the support, I love your feedback, and if it weren't for the comments asking for more, I probably would've given up, I have the tendency to start things and never finish them. But I WILL see this through…it may take awhile but I will finish this story. Expect an update in the next week or two (fingers crossed) Thanks again! ~Shmandabell**

 **PS. I'm starting a poll, near the end of the story…I don't want to give too much away… but something is gonna happen and I can't decide which character I should use, if you feel like it, send me a comment saying either Nick or Judy. (don't worry you're votes aren't a death sentence for the character, that'd be cruel)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diamond in the Rough**

 **A/N In this chapter Judy describes the Vixen drinks, I put the real cocktail names in parentheses since I did not make them up. Also, toward the end of the chapter it gets a little dark, I tried to keep it a little toned down, but it could be a trigger for some readers and I just want to give a bit of a heads up.**

 **Chapter 11: Work, Twerk, Jerk**

Judy was back in her hotel. Nick had cooked some breakfast, they had decided they couldn't act on their feelings yet because it would jeopardize the case, and Judy had taken a cab back to her temporary residence. Her case notes were sprawled across the run-down desk, and her journal was open to the first page of the Vixens' notes. She began updating, writing in the drinks for each dancer.

 **Pepper** \- Vodka, tomato juice, black pepper, cayenne pepper, and piri piri sauce. (Bloody Mary)

 **Jynx-** absinthe, raspberry vodka, and sweet and sour mix. (Violent Femme)

 **Candy** \- White rum, pineapple juice, grenadine, and maraschino liqueur. (Mary Pickford)

 **Sapphire** \- Vodka, blue curacao, and champagne, in a sugar rimmed glass. (Midnight Kiss)

 **Gem &Ni**\- two shot glasses layered with Bailey's Irish Cream, Kahlua, and Amaretto. Topped with whipped cream and consumed hands free for some reason…. (It's called a Blowjob Shot, poor innocent Judy)

 **Kitty** \- Bourbon, Cointreau, and lemon juice (Sidecar)

 **Vix** \- Vodka, pomegranate juice, pomegranate seeds, lime juice, and honey. Topped with ginger beer and rosemary. (Pomegranate Moscow Mule)

Judy looked at her notes. She needed to add updates from the day before. Unfortunately, Judy hadn't heard Nick tell her "the gazelle" dropped something in her drink, she had heard "Tyrell" did. Too bad the two of them forgot to discuss the event earlier.

 **Pepper** \- Bertha doesn't not talk much, save to complain about her deadbeat ex. Says she's working here to support her kids. Dana (Candy) told me it's because the dad doesn't pay the child support. Dana also says that Bertha only gets request for private dances from a few clients, they've become her regulars though, each coming in about once a week. She's really sassy, but keeps to herself. I think, since Bertha has a small number of clients, who are regulars, that maybe she is involved in the delivery process.

 **Jynx** \- Lizzy is dating a lion, Tyrell Redmane, it seems. From what Dana told me, whenever Lizzy isn't working she's with her boy toy, and when she is working, he's usually there, paying for private dances with her so other guys don't get her. But Dana told me that when he isn't around, Jynx is one of the most requested dancers for private showings. I'm not sure why Tyrell tried to put something in my drink though, maybe Nick was confused. Dana also told me that Lizzy comes from a rough background in the foster care system, and as soon as she turned 18 started working at the club, starting as a bartender. One day Vivian decided to put her on the pole instead. If she was involved, I think Tyrell would be in the way.

 **Candy** \- Dana is super sweet. After the twins, she's the most requested vixen for private dances. Probably because she's so nice. Dana has told me a lot about the other Vixens, and I think I can trust her.

 **Sapphire** \- I don't feel like Luna belongs in the pole scene. She seems to really care about her family, and doesn't seem to need the money too much, but says she's doing it for her family. Dana says that a few months ago, Luna quit her job as a teacher to become a dancer. Apparently, she works most of the daytime shifts to hide that she isn't teaching. Most of her clients are regulars at the club, some of Victor's more rowdy goons tend to request her frequently. I often see Luna looking really sad and defeated when she thinks no one is looking, but Dana says she love the attention she gets from Victor's men, because she doesn't get the attention from her husband anymore. If Victor's men are asking for her, I think she must be involved in some way.

 **Gem &Ni**\- Katherine and Rebecca are a package deal for everything. They are also the most requested dancers. Dana says they never really have free-time because they are either on the pole or in a private room. She says that almost every club patron has received a private show from the twins, rumor is that they've met with Victor himself too. Dana says that Victor supposedly doesn't request dancers, but she saw Victor slip out after the twins once or twice. Dana says that the twins don't talk about their personal lives, but their father is good friend of Victor's. I think the twins are involved, I need to keep a close eye on them.

 **Kitty** \- Nikki hardly ever does private dances, and when she does, Dana says they are kept anonymous. Supposedly Nikki really only talks to Vivian about anything personal, but Dana says Nikki used to run in a gang. Supposedly she was dating the gang leader until he cheated on her then disappeared. The next in line took over and she just left. Her ex's body turned up in a river awhile back and the new leader was arrested, there wasn't any evidence against him but the jury unanimously voted guilty. Dana says that word on the street is Nikki murdered him and paid off the jury. I don't trust Nikki.

 **Vix** \- I have no new info on Vivian, she just runs the club for Victor, and decides routines. She's gonna be hard to get to.

Judy sighed and stared out the window at The Vixen Den. _I have the feeling this is going to be a lot bigger than we thought._ Judy's undercover phone buzzed next to her.

 _Ready for your performance tonight?_ It was a text from Candy. Judy had almost forgot that tonight would start her first regularly scheduled performance. Last night she had spent a lot of time in a backroom studio with Vivian, working on a few routine ideas, and Vivian had set up a time each day for the next week that Judy was to be dancing a solo act. Angel's first official dance was tonight in a few hours.

 _I don't know Candy, I'm really nervous…_ Judy was about to hit send when she realized the mistake she almost made, Isobel had been performing for years. _Please, I was born ready ;)_ send.

 _How'd it go with that hot fox last night? Did you give him some Angel action?_

 _Of course not!_ Judy flushed at the thought.

 _Really?... You left awfully fast, seemed eager…._

Judy thought for a minute…

 _Nate and I dated back in HS… He said he thought he saw someone put something in my drink, I think it was an excuse to try and get an easy lay, but I haven't seen him in ages so I didn't let it get that far, who knows what he's been up to._ There that seems safe.

 _Did he say who?_

 _I couldn't hear over the crowd but I think he said Tyrell_

Judy went into the bathroom and took a shower, starting her prep for the nightlife. When she got back to her phone she had a few more messages.

 _Tyrell?! He's so fixated on Jynx though, Nate must've imagined it._

 _And yeah, you should be careful around Nate…He's been hanging around Victor lately. Those guys are a little too rough for a bunny, no offense._

 _Do you think Nate might have a thing for tall girls? Because I am totally into the predator-prey thing…that stuff is HOT!_

Judy's stomach dropped. She didn't want to picture Nick and Candy. She didn't want to picture Nick and anybody.

 _NO!_ She texted back to Candy.

 _Well if you don't want him what's the big deal?_

 _I didn't say I didn't want him…._ Judy hoped Candy would take the hint.

 _I knew it! The way you looked at him! And how he looked at you! Just to clarify, I don't want him, I was messing with you!_

Judy breathed out a sigh of relief. She picked out a tight black strapless dress. It was really short. It lifted her chest and showed off the black garter that housed her camera. She put on a pair of plum platforms, grabbed the bag of costumes, and left the hotel. She sent a text to Nate Padden.

 _Hey Nate, it was great catching up last night, are you coming in tonight?_ She got the response just as she was approaching the doors to The Vixen's Den.

 _Sorry Isobel, not tonight. Hope your first gig goes well Angel._ Sigh…Judy couldn't help but feel dejected that Nick was going to miss her show. As Judy walked through the club towards the curtained entrance for the vixens, she realized how uneasy she felt. She felt like every male she walked by was undressing her with his eyes. She hurried through the curtain.

"What'd Victor say?" she heard the whisper as she pulled the curtain closed, she couldn't make out the voice.

"Ve do nothing for now, ve'll handle it later" Vivian stepped out of the dancers' room and nodded to Judy as she passed, "Break a leg, Angel" Judy opened the door hoping to see who Vivian was talking to. Sapphire, Jynx, Candy, Pepper, and Kitty were all there prepping themselves in front of the mirrors. The twins were out on stage.

"Angel, over here! Let me do your makeup!" Candy called. The next thing she knew, she was about to step on stage. She was in a shiny black bustier, black lace panties, and fishnet stockings with hold ups. In the few seconds before the spotlight came up, she found herself searching for Nick's face. It wasn't there. Then the light came on, the music started, and Judy let the music consume her mind. Judy could hear the crowd enjoying the performance and shivered. She felt much safer with Nick around. She knew he was using the feed on her camera to keep an eye and ear out but… all the camera really provided were videos of knees, or spinning walls. The song started to end and Judy spun down the pole with her back to it and her legs out. She landed on the floor in a split facing the audience. She rolled forward, and closed her legs to end laying on the floor, head on her paw, and ankles crossed in the air like a true playboy bunny, but the pole was between her legs. _I forgot to slide myself forward when I rolled!_ Judy had to think fast to come up with a new ending. She clenched her thighs to the pole and used it to raise her up onto her knees. She scooted her knees further out and flung one arm up to grab the pole above her head, and placed her paw to her face, pressing a finger to her lips. The spotlight turned off as the patrons hooted and Judy used the pole to stand up, then walked off the stage. She almost collided with Candy who was running to meet her.

"Ohmygosh! You killed it! I even heard one of Victor's guys request you for a private show!" Candy gushed. Judy's heart lurched. _A private dance...with who? I don't know what we do for private dances!_ "Don't worry, Vivian's coming to get you ready, she'll explain everything." Candy rushed off. Judy walked in to the back room to see Vivian waiting for her. She was holding a plum purple baby doll style lingerie set, the cups were padded with a lace overlay, sheer fabric hung down from the bust with a slit in the front middle straight up to the center of the bra. The panties were a lace thong, with a v shape to the back waistline, to make room for a tail. She had seen these pieces before, each Vixen had one for private dances, each a different color, probably to tell them apart. Judy's was apparently purple.

"Put this on, you have a client" Judy took the costume and stepped behind a rack of clothing to change. She stepped out and saw herself in the mirror. She actually looked pretty, and the outfit was very romantic. She secretly hoped the client was Nick. "The garter," Vivian's voice cut into Judy's thoughts, "take it off, it does not match." Judy's heart beat fast in her chest. Her camera. _Well, I guess I have to…I'll have to ask Bogo for a new camera location…._ Judy carefully removed her garter, and placed it with her stuff, careful not to cover it up, maybe Nick will get some useful audio from the dressing room. "Alright now valk vith me and listen." Judy followed after Vivian as they left the room. "Remember that he is paying for you. You may be used to policies regarding conduct vith these types of showings, but this is the big leagues. You signed a consent form vith your application to adhere to our guidelines, if you decide you cannot comply vith the rules of the private showing, your employment vill be terminated." Judy felt she was not going to like what was coming next. "Now," Vivian stopped in front of a door and turned to face her. "As I said, he pays for you, he controls the show, he controls the length of time, and he controls you." Judy swallowed nervously. "However, there is a limitation," Judy felt a sigh of relief. "he can do anything but mate vith you." _That's not much of a limitation…._ Judy thought uneasily. "Don't blow your career, Angel." Vivian opened the door and mentally pushed Judy in. Vivian didn't actually touch her but the force of her stare was enough.

It wasn't Nick.

It was one of Victor's loud, boorish men. He was an overweight, sleazy, Hyena. Judy did not like when he put his paws on her. She did not like when he tried to put his tail down her panties, gave up, grabbed her tail and pulled them down so he could "get a better view of what's his". He made her strip then dance on the pole for him. He made her sick when he said "oh you like that huh? Of course you do. Rabbits are always horny. You're so lucky I decided to make you feel good." As he put his paws where he pleased. Judy couldn't think anymore. She turned off all emotion and just waited until he decided he was through, and did what she was told. Until finally, "Alright, I'm done with you. I'll be sure to tell the guys about you. You might be more fun than Sapphire." He got up and left her sitting there. She put her clothing back on, hugged her knees to her chest, and cried, for the second time in her life.

When she returned to the back room, most of the girls were really quiet. Sapphire's head was lowered and her shoulders were hunched. Pepper was watching her in the mirror, eyes full of sympathy. Candy, Jynx, and Kitty weren't in the room, but the twins were.

"Did you have fun?" Gem asked.

"Isn't it thrilling?" gushed Ni.

Judy threw up.

 **A/N Ok, so this chapter came out quickly and is the longest chapter so far. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully within another week or two! Thanks again for all the positive feedback!**

 **PS. I'm starting a poll, near the end of the story…I don't want to give too much away… but something is gonna happen and I can't decide which character I should use, if you feel like it, send me a comment saying either Nick or Judy. (don't worry you're votes aren't a death sentence for the character, that'd be cruel)**


End file.
